Life, Love and The Pursuit of Happiness
by Lusteria Moon
Summary: Kagome's past is very provacative and sinister yet Inuyasha has a secret that could break Kagome in pieces. Can their friends help them that life goes on, and that they need each other or crumble like all couples do?
1. Prologue

Life doesn't live off breath or beats

But love.

Treasure it with someone and make it

Last.

-Jasmine X


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko does!! (Lucky)

Three girls stared at the ceiling. They wanted their wishes to come true. They wanted to have a good friendship between each other for a long time, be successful in life, to find their true love, and to have as many children as they wanted.

"Rin, Sango, Kagome, its bedtime"

"Aww do we have to? I mean I can wake up extra early Mrs. Higurashi." Sango pleaded.

"Yeah, in Mrs. Kim's class" Rin laughed out.

Both of the other girls fell to the ground laughing leaving Sango pouting a deathly glare at them.

"I'm so sorry but the answer is no, now get inside the bed okay, goodnight little angels" Kagome mother sang to them.

"Good night" they sung back.

The eight-year-olds waited till the footsteps stopped to slip away from the bed and reunited to chant to make their wishes come true.

"Samna, solo not anymore, many dreams, let our wishes explore!" they whispered together. After chanting they hugged each other before going to sleep.

"I love you guys, besties since 2, and sisters since 6" Kagome said with a sob.

"God Kagome, were just going to the second grade, get a hold of yourself" Sango said squeezing her hand.

"Okay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Ms. Hitomi, someone is here to see you, they said that you know them but I tried to explain that you were in a meeting with the negotiator"

Sango reached the phone.

"Tell them to give you a message-

"Sango get your ass down here, I didn't come home 4 hours early to give a damn message" the girl giggled.

"RIN!!!"

"That's more like it"

Sango looked towards the office and told Rin to hold on. She smiled at the pathetic man and his lapdog of a negotiator.

'How pathetic and greedy. Okay Sango let's put these money scamming man-whores to work'

"Now we can make this easy or hard, leave and you never have to check outside for snipers, give your business a very moderate standard, and at least getting a settlement from the insurance to the unintentional damages that happen to your hotel and timeshares, but unless you drop the case, you and your family lives are in danger Mr. Yamati. I know all about the drugs and I know about your situation with the Amuro Company by looking at the files that you thought were sent via by your trusted companion but was mistakenly given to me. I'm just sad to say the catch is up and it would be very hard to get any revenue when or if this gets into the media. I'm clearly shocked that you got a negotiator to try and scare me. So I'm going to leave you with Angela."

Sango left with her dignity and her pride to the door.

"You know way out, don't mess with my client, or I will be force to use the evidence I received about you in court to the fullest."

Then she was gone.

Mr. Yamati, his negotiator, her assistant, her 3 bosses and their top boss stood in shocked of how she cracked the case that had been puzzling for months for police but only took her 2 weeks to get out.

"That Sango Hitomi, might be ready for a promotion"

Rin sat waiting for her best friend for the past 23 years. Rin was still in her yoga outfit from an earlier class. Rin made it a big deal to keep fit. God she was a fitness trainer of her own gym. People made reservations to get into one of her classes. Her doctor's degree gave her the credit everybody wanted in a trainer. One session might run you a good $150 per session. That still didn't stop people from saving to their last pennies to see her.

"RIN!!!!"

The woman turn her head towards her name and proceeded to the opening hug forming in her best friend's arms. She quickly got up and felt the embrace. It was too long since she had been in her sister's arm. They let go, but still clung to each other.

"God Sango, it's been to long"

"I know. We must get this vacation deal started as soon as possible."

They laughed at the request but everyone in the lobby stared and they shyly proceeded to her office from further embarrassment. After going up to the 34 level, they finally got to her office by going over things that happen in the short six month period since their vacation in Aspen.

"Wow Sango, are you trying to beat me with best office?"

"No, Kagome has that one, all those-"

"Don't say it, last time I gained 12 pounds just from her Devilish Red Cake Cupcakes"

"Well then don't ask for anything to eat here" Sango blushed as she looked back in her personal fridge"

Rin raised her eyebrows at Sango but laughed knowing Sango had some in there. Kagome had a side job with her mother at the bakery called Sweet Dreams. Kagome's sweets were so good; she could make an anorexic person beg for more. But Kagome real job was far from sweet. It was a designer for her line "San Gome Rin" and a fashion critic at Tokyo's Top Modeling Agency. Kagome was sweet towards people, but when she dealt with fashion, a few feelings were hurt and some dreams died in her presence. She wasn't going to have her name on something that she didn't believe in.

"So how is my favorite Bun Man?" Rin obliviously speaking about the lecherous Miroku.

Miroku was in the men department for Kagome's collection called "Nev". Like always he finished hurriedly with his job to come over to see Sango and help her out with "work", or go to Kagome's department to give his opinion or to check out the woman that Kagome had to approve for runways or shoots.

"He doing alright, still grabbing my ass as much as he can, but his line is really getting good reviews"

"I know Sesshomaru has on his boxers" They both laughed at the comment before talking about other situations like life and others events coming up. Soon a beep from Sango's phone rang. She hit the button and answered Angela.

"Yes, Angela"

"Ms. Hitomi, Mr. Sodomai is here with a package he says he must handle with care? Yeah care. Send him up?"

"Angela, call that boy Miroku, and yes send him". The phone shuffled a bit.

"Honey, last night you wasn't screaming little boy. If I must recall it was 'deeper baby, my God you're the best' Must I come up there and give you a lesson on biology to show the difference?" his voice was velvety covered with ego-stacking and need. Angela blushed thinking it was her business hearing about her boss' sex life. Miroku noticed and smiled to her. That just made her blush even harder. He laughed.

Sango eyes went bug-eyed from his comment, but then she got him back by the woman sitting in her office.

"I hope you like an audience because Rin is in here"

Silence broke the room till Miroku started laughing nervously.

"Oh hi Rin, sorry about that, I'm coming up there in a moment, lovely women"

The phone hung up.

The room roared screams of laughter and people outside stopped and stared at the noise.

"Next, can my people please send the criteria OF MODELS THAT I ASKED FOR?!!!!!!"

The fashion critic mind was going to burst at the lack of commitment her staff showed her. The girls were opposite of what she wanted.

'Maybe I can instill fear with losing their jobs like Miroku did in his winter collection when they lacked inspirations'

The lady stood up. She walked to the stage. Her assistant followed her like a child. She picked the models that showed potential and turn around to see the big room.

" Amai, order everyone in the meeting room in 7 minutes. Whoever isn't in the room will be fired and not only that but owes me for being late. In the contracts they all signed and benefits I delivered, they better get their asses in there by the end of my sentence."

Amai took her finger off her remote control or it looked like one.

"Ma'am, they are already there after hearing your speech over the PA, you may precede Miss"

Kagome smiled at her access in life.

"Let's go Amai, don't want to be late"

Kagome left the room with anger and persistent orders she plan to lash on her employees. Kagome's attire was well admired from her John May's olive halter ruffled shirt, her own short black pencil skirt, to her toned legs (thanks to Rin) and zebra high heels.

She walked in to the room with quietness and sat in her seat playfully and crossing her legs.

Quietness.

"I left the models for group Noi to take of. Only to my dismay, I was disappointed. So Group Kate, you're on the case and I need models of the criteria that can fit my summer evening wear line and the swim suits. Group Noi move your stuff out the way and into the mail room. Kate, make sure you give the orders to your team the seriousness of this job I'm giving you. No slacking or lollygagging or your job will be Nathan's and we will certainly like our plants and trash can taken care of and I know you won't let me down Kate. You never have, darling. Nathan give me exquisite coloring for the fall patterns for the fashion show in Australia and we will get a letterhead soon about fashion week in New York, okay. Noi please improve or I will have to cut you off and we don't want that to hurt your financial aid in school, okay honey. I am giving you the best interest at heart. People won't be as nice as I am. Your little stunt could have cost you at Fukai Industries. Trust me so give not 100% next time, but 1 million percent. I will only accept that. I'm here to create future leaders not second rated people who get by only by luck but by experience."

She stood up and smiled leaving people scrabbling notes in there planners or PDA's.

"Dismissed"

Kagome was walking to valet when her phone rang. She saw that name and screamed.

"Rin, my baby!"

Rin jerked her phone away from her head and laughed.

"HI KAGOME!!!" the bubbly girl giggled out.

"I just haven't seen my boo in so long"

"I know"

"How's my lovely sister? And her boyfriend"

"Good, healthy and enjoying life"

"That's how it should be. We have made it a long way since college days"

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Stop before you make me think about the times I had to do homework"

Kagome laughed and sighed.

"Did you get your package, Rin?"

"Yes and you always know what I need"

"Just call me your favorite designer sister and were even"

"Well duh, Kagome, I have all your clothes courtesy from you"

Kagome got into her Prius and made her way home.

"Rin remember, everybody is meeting up at Jacqui's tonight, so use your package wisely"

"I will"

"See you then babe"

"Okay…Kagome?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha is rubbing on me"

"Oh I forgot about that"

"Shut up Rin" Kagome laughed out.

"Bye sweet thing"

"Bye bunny"

Inuyasha waited for his girlfriend to get ready. Their hello kiss lasted a little bit longer than expected. Kagome was doing her hair and Inuyasha was on the bed in the bedroom watching the football game.

"Kagome, were going to be late"

"Hold on"

"Keh, always late because you see the need to…"

Kagome walked out wearing a short red and orange flowing dress like the version of the signature Marilyn Monroe white dress. The dress did wonders to her nicely toned and tanned body. Her hair was down and loosely curled but to one side. Her makeup was extravagant. Her diamonds were nicely placed. She turned around to let Inuyasha see every contour. He was speechless on how his future fiancé was dazzling him. He stood up.

"Well, say something"

He gulped at how sexy his woman was.

"Completely mouth watering"

Kagome blush first and caught his comment and blushed even deeper.

"Now can we go we are about to be late, like now babe"

"Such a rusher"

"I know"

"Was that supposed to be a sexual comment?"

"Take it how you would take it"

"Sexually"

"Kagome, stop talking"

This left the girl stopping and left her mouth hanging.

"Inuyasha not tonight, I have had a rough day at work…"

"Oh my, fucking dress up at work is so hard"

They reached his Range Rover.

"From the boy who inherited his parent's fortune, let me recall, a thirty-seven billion split between you and your brother. Wow its hard being you"

"Yeah, it is by keeping the business up and running is no joke. It's what pays for those $120 manicures"

"Inuyasha, I never took or received any money from you"

"What about those trips to New York?"

"Me"

"Not those fucking $6,000 outfits you only wore, let's see, never!"

"That was me too, dumb ass. And for your information I did wear it… oops my bad you didn't know about that because you didn't come with me to the campaign for fashion week"

"I was with Miroku to get YOUR stuff in my house"

"SO!!!"

"That shows that I have been doing ALL I can for you, you unappreciative bitch!"

Kagome hated fighting but it was like this all the time. Make up sex was just to mind blowing.

"Inuyasha you are so sad for coming up with stuff like that… and calling me that"

They were halfway to the bar and club.

"Oh really, let's go over the list"

"Not this again"

"Yeah, since me life is damn easy"

"God, INUYASHA. Shut your FUCKING MOUTH, you PIECE OF LAZY ASS SHIT!"

Inuyasha was fuming about now.

"Well at least I don't have to have an appointment every month with hopes of getting pregnant"

In the second, he wished he could take back what he said. Guilt started eating his heart after saying those hurtful words.

"Kago-"

"Just drive" Kagome's voice was dressed in hurt and tears.

'Damn Inuyasha, you got yourself in deep shit this time'


	3. Hard Business

Evening arose and left a sheen of rain everywhere. Sango came out the bathroom with her fabulous dress Kagome gave her. It was a summer coral pink strapless flowing dress that trailed to the floor. Austrian crystals adorned her heels and dress lightly. Her hair was in a bun to show off her beautiful neck. Miroku stood outside for his lady but seeing her again and again only proved that he wished that this meeting with his friends can be short.

"Love, you look rather tasty"

"You as well"

Miroku wore a jet black suit with cufflinks to die for. His hair was short with a pony tail at the base of his neck. He look like a CIA agent that she wanted to ruffle with.

Sango blushed at his comment and led him to the private dinner room in V.I.P upstairs that had a overview of the sky line that was set up for them. On the way up a couple of men saw Miroku asking for autographs and advice on clothes. But hurried because he was going to take advantage of being here early. They sat down an a beige couch and he cupped Sango's face and looked into her eyes with lust and clouded desire. Sango moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Miroku only saw the invitation as a ticket. They moved closer and their lips brushed so closely to each other, it was killing the both of them. Sango made the move to close the deal and send them into a mind controlling kiss. Miroku's hands fell from his girlfriend's face to her shoulders, going down her waist and hips, to her lower back. He made little circles with his fingers. Sango moaned as she kissed him deeper from his reaction. They broke their kiss only for Miroku to start on her neck. Sucking on the girls pulse sent her gasping silent ahh's and a growing need in the both of them.

"Wow, if Sesshomaru let me give PDA with him like that we would have so many kids right now"

The chirping bell sound broke the two up from the love drinking they were just consuming. They were love drunk. Parting to greet the couple, Sango was amazed at Rin wardrobe. She had a lovely black pants, black silk shirt with black knee- lengthen black boots over her pants. Her loose cardigan was naturally beautiful. It was a canary yellow oversized fashion cardigan that reached to her knees. She had a white and black belt around her waist and her purse was a canary yellow "San Gome Rin" spring exclusive.

"Kagome can surely dress a person up, even with pants"

Rin laughed and gleamed at her outfit.

"Kagome knows that I have problem being girly and not wearing dresses all the time"

"Your style is more dangerous than others, Rin"

"Thanks, and again congratulations for breaking the Windom case"

" Aww Thank you, I feel bad having to leave Miroku at home some nights but he came to the office to help, God if I didn't have him…"

"But you do so don't worry. Have you been doing the DVDs I sent?"

"How do you think I got the ass" Sango turned around to show the girl her hard worked prized possession"

"Good Gracious, I see why Miroku have a hard time keeping his hands off"

They laughed and continued to talk about their careers and past happenings. Sesshomaru was speaking with Miroku.

"Wow Sesshomaru, long time no see" Miroku bro hugged him.

"Yes, It seems to be that way"

Miroku always understood Sesshomaru. Just a dude who keeps his feelings in check and didn't like anybody except Rin of course. Reminded him of his best friend somewhere.

"How's the business running?"

"Well done, but the shipments have been up the roof in the last month"

"Great, How's the part about working with Inuyasha going?"

"I keep my distance" Ice crept through his words but it did nothing to Miroku. He was used it.

"Well at least you both are getting along since the-"

"Unless you want me to continue buying your mediocre crap of clothing, I would not bring that up"

Miroku simply laughed.

"Dude, you're wearing Nev now"

"Sadly, yes"

"Admit it, my line is coming along"

"Yes by my brother's girlfriend"

"Aww now, don't be a ass on a stick"

Sesshomaru shot him a glare that gave Miroku a inside laugh.

'still tough I see'

The valet received Inuyasha's car. It was silence the other half way. Inuyasha felt bad about pulling the baby card out. It wasn't her fault Sanaii wasn't here. He grabs her hand but she struggled to let go which was a sad feeble attempt against the half demon.

"Inuyasha, let's just go in okay"

"Kagome, I can't let you in here knowing that I said what I said"

"It's alright; I know you hold the grudge for not being able to have a daughter"

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault, God how can I make you see that I love you and I don't care about grudges like that"

"But people bring up their true feelings in anger"

"I also scream about work, but I get through it"

"I wished Sanaii was here"

"Me too, but that doesn't stop us from trying hon."

Inuyasha sighed and brought the woman with a stained face to his warm chest. This was completely why she regretted for doing what she did in the past.

"Now I know in that purse of yours, you have something you can do to fix that and this, don't forget-"

Kagome half-smiled while slapping his hands away from her face playfully. She walked to the bathroom to fixed herself up.

'God, If only I had the faith to tell him Sanaii's death was my fault'

Inuyasha stood by the bathroom only to find his best friend on his way towards him.

"Well, well, well, Inuyasha manages to get here on time without getting a fight, accidents or any polices here." Miroku said watching his clock.

"Hey Miroku, and you got two right"

"Come lets talk"


End file.
